


Why couldn't it have been me

by Junkyus_only_sister



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junkyus_only_sister/pseuds/Junkyus_only_sister
Summary: Junkyu looks out on the concert stage. He sees his members singing/dancing their hearts out. Being on the stage was a blessing but seeing how he had to let go one of his members broke him.
Kudos: 2





	Why couldn't it have been me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story. This will take a while. When I have the motivation to keep adding more. Don't take this so seriously. I made this while being half asleep and going through my depressed faze. I'll add more when I can.

As they walk up onto the stage. Their first concert. Seeing their fans cheer, holler, cry. They start their

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing.


End file.
